Los tiempos han cambiado
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Y esa noche, Akamaru le pidió a una estrella fugaz ya no ser un perro.


¡Hola!

Bueno, no sé qué tanta cosa rara hice. Realmente creo que quedó muy extraño.

En un principio no supe qué escribir, pensé en algo de humor, o quizá algo muy trágico, pero en fin, esto salió xD.

Está ambientada unos años en el futuro.

**Disclaimer: N****aruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: ****_Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

* * *

_—¿Te acuerdas de Akamaru? _

_—¿Akamaru, quién?_

La guerra había terminado años atrás; héroes habían nacido, y otros tantos habían caído.

Cada quien festejó a su manera, y poco a poco rehicieron sus vidas.

Kiba Inuzuka prefirió el camino fácil, sabrá Dios porqué: Se casó con una simple civil, ni muy guapa, ni muy fea, que siempre le hacía de comer lo que más le gustaba, y todas las noches roncaba.

Tuvieron dos pequeños gemelos, quienes eran la adoración de Kiba. Y al poco tiempo de su nacimiento, el Inuzuka renunció a su vida como ninja, para poder enfocarse al cien en su familia. Su clan no estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto, lo que trajo muchos problemas, pero esa es otra historia. Y apesar de todo, él siguió con su sencilla y bonita vida.

No obstante, hubo alguien que fue olvidado con el tiempo.

Akamaru, su fiel compañero de batallas, quien estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas, el mismo que siempre cargaba cuando era pequeño, el que dormía a su lado todas las noches; él fue mandado al patio trasero de la casa, con él ya no salía a caminar, ya no jugaban con él.

Trató de comprenderlo, pero no había cosa que comprender: Fue sustituido por una familia de humanos.

Esa noche era siete de julio; no se encontraba nadie en casa, salvo Akamaru.

Los demás habían salido a festejar el cumpleaños de Kiba, olvidándose por completo de que también era cumpleaños de "El perro."

Akamaru dirigió su mirada al firmamento, y al ver una estrella fugaz sintió que por lo menos alguien se había acordado de su nacimiento.

"Ya no quiero ser un perro." Pidió a la estrella. Poco después, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en lo que sintió, era una cómoda cama.

Perezosamente se incorporó, y lanzó un gruñido de extrañeza al notar que no estaba en el jardín.

Se auto-examinó, y se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de un humano.

Se hizo la nota mental, de pedir algo mejor a la próxima estrella fugaz que viera.

—¿Hola?— Soltó al aire, sólo para darse una idea de cómo sonaría su voz. Sin embargo, al no escuchar un ladrido, la palabra le sonó desagradable, e incluso sintió miedo.

Analizó con la mirada todo su entorno: no le vio nada fuera de lo común. Y con más confianza salió de la habitación.

Se encontró con una cocina pequeña, y lo primero que hizo fue asaltar la alacena.

Ese día, Akamaru comió mejor que nunca.

Después de comer -y aún en pijama- salió corriendo por la puerta ¡Estaba ansioso por volver a correr libremente!

La gente de la aldea miró con curiosidad a Karin ¿Hacia dónde corría con tanta prisa, y con su ropa de dormir? Ellos simplemente no entendían lo satisfacción de salir a correr, y sentir el aire fresco contra tu cara.

Corrió durante minutos, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un frondoso bosque, donde continuó caminando.

Sus ojos irradiaron emoción al encontrarse con un río de agua limpia que le invitaba a sumergirse en sus aguas toda la vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al agua.

Nadó y nadó durante horas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde venía? Bueno, eso no era de importancia (por lo menos no ahora).

Lo único que hizo fue bailar con el río. Dejando que el líquido se llevara toda la soledad que sentía.

Pero, por desgracia. uno no puede olvidarse de todo por siempre, así que muy a su pesar, salió del río y se dirigió a lo que recordaba como su "casa."

Entró, y se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, su única compañía era el viento que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, pues le pareció más confortable que la cama, y se preguntó, por primera vez, en el cuerpo de quién estaba. ¿Por qué no vivía con nadie? ¿Ni siquiera una mascota? Incluso en un recorrido por la casa descubrió que las fotografías eran nulas.

Miró por la ventana la luna llena y unas enormes ganas de aullarle como los lobos suelen hacer se apoderaron de él. Claro que en su casa nunca lo hubiera hecho, por el asunto de los vecinos. Sin embargo, aquí no importaba. Nadie se daría cuenta de que fue él.

Para Karin no fue agradable el darse cuenta de que era un perro. Sino todo lo contrario.

Al despertarse pensó que era una pesadilla interminable, muy real por cierto. Llegando a desesperarle sobremanera.

Luego de aceptar que no era un sueño, llegó a la conclusión de que se había vuelto loca. Creía que estaba teniendo una vida como perro, y entonces llegarían los hombres de blanco y la internarían en un hospital psiquiátrico.

La pura idea le pareció aterradora, y se echó a llorar de miedo.

—¡Akamaru, ya cállate!

¡Genial! ¿La cereza del pastel? Comenzar a escuchar voces dentro de tu cabeza.

De nuevo, presa del pánico, comenzó a chillar.

Y entonces vio un rostro asomarse por la ventana hacia el jardín. Le volvió a decir que guardara silencio, y finalmente, se alejó.

Ahí comprendió que no estaba loca; pero sí atrapada en el cuerpo de algún perro. Realmente no sabía qué era peor.

Conforme iba pasando el día, la situación le ponía más nerviosa. Trataba de hallar alguna explicación lógica, pero no había nada de lógico en convertirse en un animal.

Para colmo, estaba sola en ese maldito jardín, sin nada que hacer.

En el atardecer comenzó a extrañar su vida. Vamos, que no era perfecta ni mucho menos, pero tenía casa propia, ganaba bien, e incluso tenía buenos amigos. Y, por supuesto, no se la pasaba en el patio trasero de alguna casa.

Akamaru volvió a despertar en el cuerpo de Karin. De repente, la idea de ser un humano, ya no le parecía tan buena.

Pero quiso mantenerse optimista, porque era en las mañanas, cuando toda la soledad de la noche anterior se desvanecía por completo.

Cruzó la puerta (después de haber tomado su desayuno). Y dejó que su nariz de humano poco desarrollada lo guiara a un olor agradable. Claro, no tuvo éxito. Pero su instinto le llevó a un parque donde al parecer vendían sushi matutino.

—Quiero uno— Pidió con voz ansiosa, aún sin acostumbrarse a aquella voz chillona.

—¡Karin, qué sorpresa! Claro, por ser tú, toma los que quieras. Sólo cuéntame ¿por qué estás en pijama?— Preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa el viejo que vendía sushi, mientras le preparaba algo a Karin.

Akamaru ladeó la cabeza.

—No lo sé— Admitió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llevar pijama fuera algo importante.

El vendedor se echó a reír de buena gana y le entregó su comida. Karin le agradeció con la mirada.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de los columpios a devorar su sushi. Al parecer, no había desayunado lo suficiente.

Unos niños que estaban jugando con una pelota llamaron su atención, y no tardó en unírseles.

Los pequeños la aceptaron gustosos y se divirtieron jugando a patear la pelota.

Todo iba bien, pero de repente unas voces desagradables llegaron a su oído. Dirigió su mirada al lugar del alboroto, y lo que encontró lo llenó de rabia: unos muchachos estaban molestando a un inocente cachorro.

Las ganas de morderlos a todos y arrancarles la piel se le hizo muy tentadora, sin embargo, se contuvo.

—¡Oigan, malditos!— Les gritó, y agradeció a Kiba por haberle enseñado esa palabra malsonante.

Los muchachos, extrañados, voltearon a verla.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, linda?— Preguntó burlonamente el más alto de todos.

El enojo aumentó en Akamaru, ignorando el hecho de que le llamaran "linda."

—Métanse con alguien de su tamaño, estúpidos bastardos— De nuevo el agradecimiento a Kiba y su vocabulario malsonante.

No espero contestación, en cambio, les golpeó de uno por uno hasta dejarlos tirados en el suelo, queriendo salir corriendo, y sin poder levantarse.

Miró al cachorro, y lo sostuvo en brazos. La escena le pareció un tanto cómica: un perro cargando a otro perro.

Los ojos del lindo animalito tenían algo que conocía bastante bien: la de alguien que se siente solo, necesitado de cariño. La misma que él tenía (mas no siempre tuvo), y quizá también la que a veces tenía la persona a la que le había robado su cuerpo.

"Bueno, pues jamás volverás a estar solo", le prometió con la mirada.

Y ese día se dedicó a hacer con el cachorro todo lo que antes solía hacer con Kiba.

Mientras tanto, Karin se quiso arrancar todo su pelo, cuando descubrió que de nuevo no era ella.

Ladró durante largo rato, y empezó a rasgar la puerta. Realmente no quería estar ahí.

Kiba, extrañado por el comportamiento de Akamaru fue a ver qué pasaba.

Abrió la puerta del patio, dejándolo entrar.

Karin, al ver que le abrían, lo primero que sintió fueron ganas de morder al maldito que la había dejado en ese jardín durante horas.

Kiba prestó particular atención a Akamaru. Se veía tan frágil y dañado. Ahí, justo en ese instante, comprendió que se había comportado como basura.

Memorias llegaron a su cabeza como dagas. Desde el día en que le confiaron a Akamaru (sí, cuando le orinó la cara), cuando lucharon juntos contra Uzumaki en los exámenes Chūnin, todas las misiones juntos, las caminatas por el bosque, los juegos. Lo recordó todo, y eso le hizo sentirse peor.

—Lo siento, hermano. En verdad lo siento— Y dejó que una lágrima traviesa cayera por su mejilla mientras abrazaba a su amigo, que para él, seguía siendo un cachorro.

Karin se sintió incómoda al recibir un abrazo de un extraño, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró, y le pareció un poco (sólo un poco) agradable.

—Vamos, te llevaré a comer esa barbacoa que tanto te gusta— le animó con una sonrisa, y Karin no pudo decir que no (no sólo por el hecho de no poder hablar) sino porque se estaba muriendo de hambre, pues ni loca iba a probar esas croquetas de nombre raro.

Al llegar la noche, Akamaru ocupó la mitad de la cama, y aunque estaban apunto de caerse, ni Kiba, ni su esposa, pudieron estar más felices.

—Prometo no volverte a abandonar, Akamaru— Dijo con un tono de ternura combinado con culpabilidad. Y ya cuando su esposa se encontraba roncando, abrazó a su cachorro.

Karin volvió a sentirse extraña, pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Akamaru también durmió en una cama esa noche, al lado del perrito. Y se percató de un peluche en forma de marmota que descansaba sobre una almohada. Fue inevitable acordarse de Kiba, y de su peluche con forma de nutria, al que llamaban "Señor Waffles", con el que siempre jugaban tira y afloja.

Soltó un suspiro, y deseó que todo volviera a ser como era antes. No quería sentirse abandonado de nuevo.

Miró al cachorro, y lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche (tal y como hacía Kiba con él); así se quedaron los dos dormidos.

Al abrir los ojos, se podría decir que se sorprendió más al ver a Kiba, que cuando despertó en medio de una habitación desconocida.

—Buenos días, Akamaru— Le saludó Kiba perezosa y alegremente.

No pudo, ni quiso contenerse las ganas de manifestarle toda su alegría llenándole la cara de baba.

Estaba completamente feliz: todo lo malo ya había pasado.

—Hola, Akamaru ¿qué quieres de desayunar?— Preguntó amablemente y con una sonrisa en su cara la esposa de su mejor amigo. Y Akamaru llegó a la conclusión, de que su sonrisa nunca le había parecido tan cálida como ahora.

A las 11:39 todos se encontraban felizmente desayunando hot cakes con miel de maple en su humilde cocina.

Al mediodía, saldrían a dar un paseo por el bosque, pues tenían un cumpleaños especial que celebrar.

Karin se despertó cansada, rogando al cielo que ya no fuera un perro. Y al parecer, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Gritó de emoción y sorpresa, y volvió a retomar la idea de que todo había sido un sueño. Un loco sueño del que jamás hablaría con nadie, y se llevaría a la tumba.

—No recuerdo a este perrito— Se dijo con extrañeza al verlo dormir junto a ella.

El cachorro de inmediato se despertó y le lamió su mejilla.

—Oh, pero qué lindo eres. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos muy buenos amigos. ¿Qué te parece si te llamamos "Akamaru"? ¿Te gusta "Akamaru"?

El perrito ladró felizmente dándole la afirmativa.

* * *

Sé que Kiba jamás haría eso, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para el fic .-. Quería mostrar que las mascotas, pasen las cosas que pasen, jamás te dejarán de querer.

Tal vez no parezca ambientada en el mundo ninja, pero en serio lo está :3 xD.

Igual me sentí muy torpe poniendo lo de la estrella fugaz, cuando todos los demás han dado explicaciones lógicas para el cambio de cuerpos xD. Pero ya qué...

Y gracias a Bob Dylan por escribir _The Times They Are a-Changin', _que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero me sirvió de inspiración xD.

Igual gracias a mi perrito, que fue mi invitado de honor esta noche xD.

Sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

¡Saludos a todos! :)


End file.
